All Because Of The Aiaigasa
by lewritergurl12
Summary: Petra wants to check out the aiaigasa wall that has become recently popular amongst the young Survey Corps members. But when she gets there, she sees an unexpected surprise. Levi x Petra! T for language.
1. The Aiaigasa Wall

**I was reading the "Spoof on Titan/Sungeki no Kyojin" manga and one of the chapters inspired me to write this. So...enjoy! :)**

Petra's P.O.V:

I heard about the _aiaigasa_ **(in Japanese, it means a graffiti umbrella which where you put your name and your crush's name in which your love will come true) **wall. It sounded like a childish game, but since I had nothing better to do, I decided to check it out.

"Oluo! Let's go check out the _aiaigasa _wall!" I said as we were writing reports. Oluo scoffed. "Why? It's so childish, that stupid thing. Everyone knows that your love WILL NEVER HAPPEN if you make a _aiaigasa._"

I scoffed back. "They're _kids, _Oluo. They're supposed to be like that. Even though we're not kids, it wouldn't hurt to just check it out." Then, Günther-san came into the room. He looked dazed, as if something amazing happened.

I looked at Oluo, who gave me the "cuckoo" gesture. I rolled my eyes as I stood up and approached him. "Uh...Günther-san? Are you okay?" I waved my hand in front of his faced as he sighed.

"Oh, Petra! Have you seen the _aiaigasa _wall? Kira-san put our names!" He said. Then he grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "Don't you see? WE'RE GOING TO FALL IN LOVE! AND I LOVE HER!"

He let go of my shoulders as he walked off and kept looking dazed. Oluo just looked at me. I raised an eyebrow. "See? It _might _be fun if we check it out! We can see who everyone likes!" Okay...that didn't come out the way I wanted it to...

Oluo thought for a moment, then he rolled his eyes. "Oh, alright! I'll go!" He got up from his chair as we walked into town.

* * *

The _aiaigasa _wall was surrounded by all the young scouts. I even caught a glimpse of an umbrella with "Erwin" and "Mia". I chuckled as I saw Hanji-san trying to get into the crowd.

"Hanji-san!" I yelled over the commotion. She perked up and waved at me. She squeezed through the crowd to meet up with me and Oluo.

"Hey, Petra! What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be writing reports." She asked me. I shrugged. "Günther-san came in, looking dazed. He said that Kira-chan wrote their names on an umbrella, so I wanted to check it out!"

Hanji-san nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah. I was getting bored of writing all those goddamn reports, so I decided to come here." She then looked at Oluo. "So, why are _you _here, Oluo-san?"

Oluo then was fighting for the nail. "Gimme the goddamn nail! I want to make an _aiaigasa! _You kids, OUT OF THE WAY! SPECIAL OPERATIONS SQUAD MEMBER OF SURVEY CORPS COMING THROUGH!"

Hanji-san and I were snickering as I looked up to see someone I never thought would've even care. It was really surprising, too, considering that he doesn't give a crap about anything.

I was surprised to see Levi-heichou.


	2. Levi's Secret Love

Petra's P.O.V:

"L-Levi-heichou!" I squeaked. "W-what are you doing here?" Levi-heichou then turned and saw me. For some reason, he was surprised, them he ran to a certain area on the _aiaigasa _wall.

_Hmm, I wonder if he was drawing one... _I thought. _Maybe he doesn't want to be embarrassed that he participated in a childish game and went to scratch it out._

Levi-heichou then walked to me and Hanji-san. "Petra." He began. "Why aren't you writing your reports? They're due by sunset." His expression changed to the same old blank expression he always had.

I stopped in my tracks, trying to think of an excuse.

"Uh...you see...I-I was just..." I stuttered out to buy some time for an excuse. "...taking a break! Everyone needs sometime out of the workspace!"

I looked at him, laughing nervously. He wasn't buying it, but he scoffed. "Just get back to work, okay?" Then he walked off, and around then, Oluo squeezed past the Survey Corps teens and met up again with us.

"I know what you're thinking," he began. "But I didn't just draw an _aiaigasa. _I was simply telling these freeloaders to get back to workin'." I snickered and rolled my eyes.

"You were fighting for the nail, Oluo." I remarked. Hanji-san was giggling as Oluo sulked. "Whatever, Petra. Do you want to see the _aiaigasas _or not?"

I nodded as Hanji-san led us through the crowd to the Survey Corps members section of the wall.

There was a lot of _aiaigasas _on the wall, ranging from "Günther and Kira", "Oluo and Petra" (in your dreams, Oluo.), and "Levi and Petra."

Wait..."_Levi and Petra"?!_

I looked closely at the _aiaigasa. _Yep. "Levi and Petra." I opened my mouth in shock.

_Is _this _why Levi-heichou was here? _I thought. _And is this why he was surprised to see me? It wasn't about me not completing my work? Oh, wait...I still need to do that..._

"Hanji-san." I said, grasping her shoulder. "Hmm?" She replied. I pointed to the _aiaigasa. _"Look." She looked at it and she was equally shocked as me. Then, she started to giggle.

"It's about time Levi had a crush!" She said. Then she started to laugh, as everyone stared at her. I heard Sasha Braus and Connie Springer in the distance, laughing uncontrollably. I guess they heard that and everyone else is just deaf. I was just glad Oluo wasn't here at the moment.

"Petra!" Oluo said. "We have to go back. Levi-heichou will get angry."

_Heichou...Heichou... _I thought. Then I snapped back into reality. "Oh, right! We should be going now." I said, as I waved goodbye to Hanji-san. She smiled and waved back as she was still laughing.

* * *

Levi's P.O.V:

"This is bad, this is bad." I muttered to myself as I was pacing back and forth. As I was pacing, I stepped on a tea cracker and gasped in horror at the crumbs on my boot. "Shit." I muttered as I went to clean my boot.

_Argh...why did I have to make an _aiaigasa _right before Petra came? _I thought. _Damn you new recruits, especially "Horse Face". Why did you have to start this whole damn thing?!_

"Levi." I heard. I turned around and saw Erwin. "What are you doing?" He stepped into the room I was pacing in. "Are you okay? Do you need some tea?"

He patted my back as I sighed. "Love is complicated, isn't it?" I asked Erwin. Erwin then looked at me questiongly. "Why do you ask?" He asked. I sighed at how air headed Erwin can be.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said. Erwin thought for a moment, then laughed. "Looks like the most badass soldier of all humanity has a crush!" He pinged my nose jokingly as I swatted his finger away.

"Okay! I admit it..." I said. "...I _do _have a crush on a Survey Corps member."

Erwin then stepped back, scratching his chin. "Can I guess?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "One chance." I sat in a chair as Erwin stayed standing. He thought for a while, then snapped his fingers.

"My guess is...Petra Ral!" He said proudly.


	3. Shipping Commander Smith

**more Rivetra fluff after so long! (Btw, I apologize for that.) enjoy!**

* * *

Levi's P.O.V:

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner." I said sarcastically. Erwin reacted differently than I thought, because I thought he was going to be immature Erwin, but instead he asked me to sit.

I sat down in a wooden chair with the insignia of the Survey Corps carved in the back. Erwin took a seat across from me in the same kind of chair. Erwin looked at me with pride written on his face.

"Be serious, Levi." he said. "Do you really have feelings for Petra? Stop being such a sourpuss and lighten up a bit. It's okay to be in love." Erwin crossed his legs to get comfortable. "Tell me, Levi. Honestly, are you in love with Petra?" He asked. I pondered on this question, even asking myself if I love her.

_Now that I think about it, _I thought, _Petra _is _the one person I'm constantly worried about. Not just because she's a girl, but she's younger than me and a member of my squad. _I came up with an answer that I was confident in and told Erwin without a moment of hesitation—

"Yes, Erwin. I'm in love with Petra." I said, no sarcasm detected. Erwin smiled.

* * *

Petra's P.O.V:

Me and Oluo came back to the HQ by sundown. As Levi-heichou said, we were finishing the reports and paperwork. As I was working, I thought about the aiaigasa wall. Especially the umbrella Levi-heichou made. But, then again, it could've been a new recruit. Ugh, they can be SO immature.

"Petra!" I heard Eld-san call for me. "Commander Erwin Smith needs to see you right now." _Commander Erwin? _I thought. "Uh, tell him I'll be right there!" I replied to Eld-san.

Oluo volunteered to finish whatever work I had left. I thanked him and hurried over to Commander Smith's office. "Did I do something wrong?" I whispered to myself. "Or am I being transferred?"

I knocked on Commander Smith's door. "Come in, Petra." Commander said. I turned the knob and stepped inside, closing the door behind me. "Am I getting transferred, Commander?" I asked cautiously. "Am I lacking something?" Commander shook his head. "You're lacking one thing: a life." I crossed my arms and pouted. "Commander!"

He chuckled. "Tell me, and be honest, you ever wanted to NOT be in Captain Levi's squad?" I was shocked, because what kind of absurd question is that?! I cleared my throat and spoke, "I don't mean to be rude, but what kind of question is that? I love being in the squad, because I get to take orders directly from Captain Levi." Commander pursed his lips and sighed. "I see...you may leave now." I raised an eyebrow, as if to say _Huh? _Well, if just needed to say that, he should have asked me some other time.

I opened the door and went back to my office.


	4. Shipping Second-in-Command, Hanji Zoë

_Levi's P.O.V:_

_"Heichou!" Petra pleaded. "Heichou, hang in there! I'm coming!" Petra swung back and forth until she reached me, who was wounded and within the distance of a 4m Titan. _

_My knee was wounded by a Titan's fist and I really needed some help. Petra was coming to save me, and sure enough, she successfully killed the 4m Titan. She came to my side and bandaged my knee. "P-Petra..." I began, but she cut me off. "Heichou! Are you okay? We need you to get to safety!" She called Oluo to help, but then she was picked up by another 4m Titan. _

_"Petra!" Oluo screamed. "Hold on, I'll save you!" But it was too late. She was already dead._

_"Petra...why..." My voice trailed off as I blacked out, and died peacefully._

* * *

I jolted awake, and realized it was just a scary nightmare. I asked myself why that happened. I came to the conclusion that it had something to do with what I said to Commander Smith yesterday.

I looked at my window, and the sun was already rising. My eyes widened as I realized I was late for training the brats. I got dressed and tightned my cravat as I went out the door.

I bumped into Hanji, who was on her way to her office. "Oh, Levi!" she said. "Thank goodness you're here! Can you come with me for a minute?" She asked, as I saw the sparkle in her eyes. Automatically, I knew what she was going to do. "No, Hanji. I have to go train the brats." I made my way to the training room, but she grabbed my hand.

"Come on, it's just one little thing! I promise, only five minutes?" She pleaded, as I saw Petra going to her office. "Petra!" I called to her.

She turned around. "Oh, good morning, Levi-heichou!" I made a pained expression, and she immediately came to the situation at hand. "Hanji-san! I just remembered that yesterday, Heichou said that he needed my help training the new recruits." She winked at me. Hanji let go and made a sad face. "Oh. Well, afterwards, come to my office. Important tasks need to be taken care of."

Hanji walked away and as soon as she turned at the corner, I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Petra. I will repay you with anything you want." Petra smiled and patted my shoulder. "No worries, Heichou. You're my captain, and I'd do anything for you." She walked away, on her way to her office.

For some reason, I felt my heart beat faster. I mean, yes, I liked Petra. But...was it more than a little crush?

I was lost in thought, until I realized again that I needed to train the brats. I sprinted to the training grounds, and my jaws dropped.

Because they weren't there. Instead, there was a note—_from Hanji._

_'I took the kids on a little field trip. Hope you don't mind. -Hanji :)' _

Where, within these fucking walls, could they go?

* * *

Hanji's P.O.V:

I took the kids on a little field trip. To where, you might ask? Well, none other than...

THE AIAIGASA WALL!

The kids looked in awe at all the umbrellas, especially the ones by their senpais. I guess they didn't get to see the wall yet.

"Hey, Jean!" Eren yelled to Jean, who picked up the nail and traced a little umbrella into the wall. "You making an aiaigasa? That's only for lovesick people!" Jean scowled. "Well, at least I'm _in love _with someone! The only person who loved you was your mother!"

"SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME, HORSE FACE!" Eren grabbed Jean's collar as Armin played peacemaker in their little argument. On the other hand, Mikasa grabbed the nail and scratched on an aiaigasa, with "Mikasa Ackerman *heart* Eren Jaeger" written underneath. I chuckled as I watched the cadets look at all the aiaigasas.

Anyways, I scanned the wall for the umbrella I wanted them to see. I scanned, scanned...AHA!

"Hey, kids! This is a pretty interesting one!" I yelled over the commotion. Immediately, Sasha Braus and Connie Springer came over to look. Their jaws dropped as everyone else came to look. "No way..." said Eren Jaeger."Levi-heichou—"

"—LIKES PETRA-SENPAI?!" everyone finished.

I smiled and pointed to one next to Günther's, which was Petra's _aiaigasa. _The kids were in even more shock.

"AND SHE LIKES HIM BACK?!" The kids said.


	5. Realizations and Angry 1m Titan Levi

**Soooo...i made you guys wait...GOMENASAIIII MINNAAAAAA! (Forgive me you guysssss.)**

* * *

Hanji's P.O.V:

I smiled as I told the cadets to get ready to leave. They groaned, wanting to look at more aiaigasas. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Levi coming this way. I grinned, knowing he's gonna give me a piece of his mind.

* * *

He stormed towards me, looking angrier than ever, stomping his little legs like he's 1m class Titan.

"HANJI ZOË!" He yelled, as the cadets looked up (more like down) at Levi. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE THE CADETS WITHOUT PERMISSION?! IMAGINE WHAT ERWIN WOULD SAY!"

Then, I had a look of confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Erwin _told_ me to take the cadets here. He wanted them to have a little break for once." Levi was dumbfounded, as he muttered, "Damn you, Commander..." Then, he looked up at me. "Whatever. Let's get a move on, brats."

The cadets got ready to leave, until Connie Springer asked, "Heichou! Do you like Petra-senpai?" The cadets looked at Connie, giving him the _'__WHY WOULD YOU SAY NOW THAT YOU IDIOT?!'_

Levi was shocked for a second, then glared at me. I just sheepishly grinned and chuckled. "Oh my!" I said. "Where did he get _that _from?" Levi then walked towards Cadet Springer. "Do not ask unnecessary questions at inappropriate times, Springer. _Is that understood?" _He glared at Connie, who was scared out of his wits.

"Y-y-yes, Heichou!" He stammered, as Levi gestured to the cadets that it's time to leave.

* * *

As we were walking back, Levi and I were having a quiet conversation.

"Why would you take the brats here, _of all places?_" He growled at me, as I held in my laughter at Levi's facial expressions. "Well," I began. "I wanted the cadets to enjoy a little fun. What's better than making fun of your senpais? I did that when I was a rookie."

Levi wasn't enjoying it, though. He just groaned and didn't speak for the rest of the walk back. The cadets were behind us, talking amongst themselves quietly. I overheard Cadet Braus speak of a little plan, so I just smiled and just pretended that I didn't hear anything.

* * *

Petra's P.O.V:

The HQ was awfully quiet that afternoon. It was unusual, because I would usually hear Heichou shouting at the rookies. It wasn't right of him to do that, but I just stood on the side and smile to myself at how Heichou can be so humorous and assertive...and...brave...

All the things I don't have...

I thought back to when Commander Smith asked me about what I thought about Heichou and why I take orders from him. I pondered upon this, until I came to a surprising conclusion:

Do I...have feelings for Heichou?

* * *

**I'm such a total ass for not being on this website in a million years, but midterms are coming up and I'm trying to squeeze in more chapters for the stories I haven't updated in a while, so hold tight, you guys ;)**


	6. Meddling Captains Sasha and Connie

Petra was watching the doors open, and the cadets filed in, led by Hanji and Levi. She looked at Levi with a soft expression. After she realized her feelings for him, she decided to be totally sure about it.

"Levi is an amazing soldier." Petra turned and saw Erwin Smith. "Oh, Commander!" She saluted, as Erwin smiled and nodded his head in acknowledgement. "So, Petra, why are you staring at Levi?" Petra turned red. "S-staring? Whaaaaat? I wasn't staring. Was I staring? At Heichou? Nawwww..."

Erwin chuckled. "I guess my hypothesis was right." Petra straightened up. "What hypothesis?" Erwin looked at her. "You have feelings for Levi, don't you? Just like the aiaigasa?"

Petra blinked. "How'd you know?" Erwin just smirked. "Well, now I know." Petra turned away, trying to hide her pink cheeks.

"Anyways, you do know what's happening three days from now?" Erwin asked. Petra straightened up. "Y-yes, sir. I'll go make sure preparations are going smoothly." With that, she left Erwin to just chuckle and shake his head. "It's obvious..." he said.

* * *

Levi was so angry at Hanji that training was about to be a total failure. The cadets were scattered everywhere, talking amongst themselves about the whole aiaigasa incident. Also, he was going to punish Springer for asking such a question.

As Levi was coming up with a punishment for Connie, the question he asked echoed in his mind:

_Heichou! Do you like Petra-senpai?_

Levi got up and went to open the door. He wanted to go after bald-headed buffoon, who had no sense of privacy, let alone had no sense of anything. As he turned the corner, Levi passed by Petra, her cheeks were still flushed from her earlier conversation with Erwin Smith.

* * *

Petra was on her way to check with Dita Ness about the horses, but then she saw Heichou coming her way. She prayed that she wouldn't be seen by him, but it was too late. He glanced at her for a second, then went on his way.

She wanted to speak with him about something, but then Sasha came up to her.

"Petra-senpai!" She called, as Petra turned around to face her. She smiled in greeting, as Sasha ran to her. "Cadet Braus! What can I help you with?" Petra asked.

Sasha held up her index finger as she caught her breath. "I...needed...help...with my...gear..." She said panting. Petra looked back at Levi, as she wondered why Sasha came to her and not Levi.

She turned back to Sasha and smiled. "Okay! What is it you need help with?" She asked cheerfully.

For a split second, Petra could've sworn that Sasha had a devilish smile on her face, but then Sasha smiled casually. "There was something in the supply closet that got stuck in the "Elites Only" section of the closet and I can't get in. Can you please help me with that?"

Petra fished in her jacket pockets for the closet key, then pulled it out. "Lead the way." Sasha lead her to the closet and pointed to a blade inside of the "Elites Only" section. Petra walked to the door and put the key in the lock, turned it, and the door opened.

She walked in and picked up the blade Sasha 'dropped'. She turned and held out the blade to give to Sasha. "Here you go, Sa...sha?"

Only to find out that she was locked in.

* * *

On their way back to HQ, Connie and Sasha hatched a meddling plan to get Levi and Petra some 'alone time'.

"I'll plant a blade inside the "Elites Only" section of the closet, so then Petra-senpai can get it for me. When she does that, I'll lock the door." Sasha whispered, as Connie flashed a devilish grin.

"That's when I'll cause a scene in the kitchen and then Heichou would go into the supply closet to get cleaning supplies, where Petra-senpai would be pounding on the door. Heichou would go open it, then _we _would lock the door and—

"Leave them in there for a few hours..." Sasha said, laughing like a maniac.

"Braus!" Levi shouted. "What's so funny?" Sasha straightened up. "N-nothing, sir!" She saluted, then a Levi rolled his eyes and continued his conversation with Hanji.

* * *

Sure enough, Connie's scene caused Levi to go get a mop from the supply closet. And according to the plan, Petra pounded on the door.

"Sasha!" She shouted. "This isn't funny! Open this door immediately!" Petra continued pounding on the door.

As Levi approached the closet, the pounding got louder. "What the hell is going on in there?!" He said, as he put the key into the lock. When he unlocked the door, he was taken by surprise when he fell with Petra on top of him. **(A/N: It's not what you think it is, so get your mind out of the gutter.) **

"Ouch..." Petra said when she got up, her vision still fuzzy. When her vision went back to normal, she looked down at Levi. They locked eyes for a minute, as her face reddened. She shrieked in embarrassment, as Levi stood up, dumbfounded.

"Wh-what were y-you doing in there, P-Petra?!" Levi stuttered, as Petra grinned sheepishly and waved her hands, as if to clear up a misunderstanding.

"I-it's not like that! Sasha told me that she lost her blade in the "Elites Only" and—" Petra realized how naïve she was and face palmed herself.

On the other hand, Levi brushed off his jacket and took a broom. "Just...pretend this never happened. The expedition is tomorrow. I don't need any distractions."

And with that, he left Petra to be confused as hell on what to do with her life.


	7. The Expedition Full of Feels (Pt 1)

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

Petra ran through everything one more time: Horses, check. Supplies, check. Wagons, check. Maneuver Gear, check. Blades, check.

_Everything's in order, _she thought. _Now I just need to report to Heichou. _She turned and was on her way to see Levi, but then she suddenly remembered what happened the other day.

The awkwardness of the situation made Petra cringe at the thought. But the past is the past, and now she must face it:

_Awkward things can happen with your squad leader, but it's okay, _she thought._ That's just a test from God, to see if you can have a significant other. I, unfortunately, failed that test; therefore, me and Levi can never be together. _ She sank into her own sorrow as she walked to Levi's office.

And although she claimed that she can never be with Levi, she felt herself falling deeper in love with him.

* * *

Levi was sitting in his (obviously) clean workspace, writing yet another will—just in case he didn't make it back.

He was about to start a new paragraph, when he heard a timid knock at the door. _Petra, _he thought. Only an idiot wouldn't know that knock belonged to her. He recomposed himself and said boldly, "Come in, Petra."

The door creaked open as Petra slid through and closed the door behind her. "H-Heichou," she stuttered, "e-everything is re-ready." Levi looked up at her, one eyebrow raised. _Why is she acting so nervous? _He thought. Then, he remembered what happened the other night.

All of a sudden, Levi started blushing furiously, then he nodded quickly and said, "Alright. Then, tell Erwin we're ready to move out and get the graduates ready." He said all this while facing the right wall, hoping that Petra didn't see his red cheeks.

He heard her say, "Yes, Heichou!" He turned to face her direction, then said, "Petra." She turned to him, looking nervous. "Y-yes?" she said timidly. _Damn, she can be really cute sometimes, _he thought.

Levi could feel his masculinity fading away as he said, "C-call me Levi. Just...Levi."

Petra's eyes widened, then she smiled brightly, "If you say so, Hei—Levi!" She chuckled, then opened the door and went out of his office.

"Damn it, Levi!" Levi said to himself. "Why have you fallen into the deep abyss known as 'romance'?"

* * *

Petra closed the door behind her, then leaned her back against the wood frame._ D-did Heichou ask me to call him...Levi?! _She thought, not believing the pleasant reality she had just been face with.

"What's gotten into him?" She asked herself. Her cheeks were getting redder by the second, so she shook her head rigorously and said to herself, "I don't have time to dwell on such childish things! I must focus on the task at hand!"

"Soldiers! We are now riding into Titan territory!" Erwin began his speech, which he always does before an expedition, "You must fight until your last dying breath, protect your fellow comrades, and remember that with every Titan you kill, the closer humanity is to defeating them! I wish you all the best of luck!"

"Yes, sir!" The soldiers said in unison, as they did the salute.

Petra's hands were trembling as she held the reins. She was next to Oluo, who was bragging about his kill record (again), but she was too focused on what Levi said earlier.

_C-call me Levi. Just...Levi._

The line kept repeating over and over in her head, which made her more nervous.

Petra blushed as she stole a glance at Levi. _He really looks like humanity's best soldier right now, _she thought, _stern, handsome, the look on his face like he's ready to eradicate the world of the Titans...oh, how amazing the feeling of my heart is right now!_

Herheart beat faster and faster the longer she looked at him. He then turned his head to her, raising an eyebrow. "Something wrong, Petra?" he asked.

She quickly realized the situation, then quickly turned her head to where he can't see the reddening of her face, "Oh no! Nothing's wrong, Levi-Heichou!" She forcefully chuckled, then she heard the gate opening.

"Well, get it together. We've got Titans to kill." He told her. She looked at him for a moment, then nodded her head. "Yes, Heichou!"


	8. The Expedition Full of Feels (Pt 2)

**AAAAGH I'M ALIVEEEE !.! Sorry for not updating at all for the past few months, but the truth is that I'm working on a project rn and I stopped writing Fanfics bc of the inspiration I'm trying to get for that...hehe...**

**also, this is the last chapter, soooooo...sequel? Maybe? If you want a sequel, be sure to review and PM me any ideas for it! Have a couple in mind, but I wanted your opinions, so let me know asap! ^,^**

**and now, the final chapter. enjoy. :) (oh, and this chapter is an alternate beginning, so choose your path. if that makes any sense...)**

* * *

Petra was feeling nervous as everyone prepared for the upcoming expedition. Eld and Gunther fed their horses, while Oluo was asking Eren if his cravat was straight. Petra rolled her eyes as she double-checked the list. Once she made sure everything has been done, she went to report to Levi.

He was in his office-as usual-working on last minute preparations. She was about to knock, but she was interrupted by Levi, "Come in, Petra."

_How'd he know it was me? _She wondered. Levi made an _impatieOut of nt_ grunt, which snapped Petra out of her thoughts. She turned the brass knob, opening the door slowly. Her usual cheerful smile took over her face, as Levi kept writing, "Everything's completed?"

Petra nodded, "Yes, heichou. I've triple checked, and everything's in order." She glanced at Levi, who was still writing his report.

Actually, she glanced at what he was writing, and her eyes grew wide.

It was titled, "To the love of my life"...

She decided not to ask about it, but it didn't matter. Levi must have sensed her glance, because he moved the letter somewhere she couldn't see it.

He clasped his palms together firmly on his desk and asked, "Petra, are you doing okay?"

Nodding firmly, she said, "I'm always doing okay! Since I'm a part of the Special Ops., I should never be nervous!" A large smile was plastered on her face.

Levi clicked his tongue once and shook his head, "You can be honest with me, Petra. Just tell me what's been bothering you."

Her smile faded and turned into a slight frown, "I...I honestly don't know what's going on with me, Heichou. I'm just nervous about this expedition for some reason..." Her voice trailed off, which earned a raised eyebrow from Levi.

"Could it be Eren's Titan powers? I know they can be pretty overwhelming." He said bluntly. Petra shook her head once. "I don't think that's it, sir. Maybe it's...Maybe it's the worst case scenario, which is where I die..."

Levi stood up from his chair and leaned forward. His face was so close to Petra's, so close that she could feel his warm breaths. He lifted her chin slightly, then inched closer and closer. As he got closer, Petra just froze, her body heat resonating on her cheeks.

* * *

Levi always wrote a will before he went on an expedition-being in the Survey Corps, you never know when you'll die. This time, he also wrote a letter to Petra, the "love of his life".

Even though he's known as Humanity's Strongest, he didn't have the balls to confess his love to his subordinate. He was pathetic, and he hated himself for feeling like that.

After waking up, he went straight to work on his will, then he started working on writing the letter. He cringed as he wrote it, because he wrote it as if he was a totally different person. In the letter, he made himself seem like he was a lovesick soldier writing back to his fiance or wife or some shit.

_Damn, I'm really loosing my cool right now..._he thought, _Maybe I shouldn't write this letter. _He crumpled the letter into a ball and threw it in the wastebasket. After throwing it, he crossed his arms and heaved a sigh, closing his eyes.

Levi sat like that for a few moments, then opened his right eye and eyed it at the paper ball. A wave of regret washed over him, as he groaned and reached for another sheet of paper, swearing under his breath.

"Writing these kind of damn letters will be the death of me," he muttered, and proceeded to start over on his confession.

Later, he heard timid footsteps approaching his office. He immediately knew who it was, so he said, "Come in, Petra." He heard her open the door slowly as he kept writing his-actually, her-letter.

He didn't look up from his letter, but he could feel Petra's warm smile. Soon, his heartbeat increased rapidly.

"Everything's completed?" He asked, hoping that Petra wouldn't notice his rapidly beating heart. "Yes, heichou. I've triple checked, and everything's in order."

He continued writing his letter. _Wait, _he thought. _I can't let her see this! She might've already looked at this. Shit!_

Quickly, he placed the letter somewhere else temporarily, then clasped his palms together firmly on his desk. "Petra, are you doing okay?"

Petra nodded firmly. "I'm always doing okay! Since I'm a part of the Special Ops., I should never be nervous!" A wide smile was plastered on her face. Levi clicked his tongue once and shook his head. "You can be honest with me, Petra. Just tell me what's been bothering you."

Petra's smile faded and turned into a slight frown. "I...I honestly don't know what's going on with me, Heichou. I'm just nervous about this expedition for some reason..."

_Maybe she's not confident enough about her abilities, _he pondered. _But she's not gonna admit that to me. I should suggest something else._

"Could it be Eren's Titan powers?" He blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I know they can be pretty overwhelming." Petra shook her head once. "I don't think that's it, sir. Maybe it's...Maybe it's the worst case scenario, which is where I die..."

Levi stood up from his chair. His body moved on its own as if he was in a trance. _Oi, what are you doing? Sit back down! _His subconscious at him.

_If this my last day on Earth, and if I can't give her the letter...I should at least show her _something _of my feelings._

* * *

Soon, their lips met, and at that moment, Levi didn't care if a Titan army was heading their way. He just wanted to stay like that forever. At first, Petra stiffened, but soon she also melted into the kiss. They kissed passionately, not thinking about anything else. Well, except for their lost happiness that has just been found.

Levi never knew love. He didn't think that he deserved love. He was expecting Petra to slap him for doing that, or just step away and say "I can't," or "I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way."

So when Petra kissed back, he was thoroughly surprised. _Out of all the people in the Survey Corps, why is she kissing me?_

Petra was also curious. Why would her captain be attracted to someone such as herself? She didn't think that there was anything special that would attract Levi. Maybe it was the tea she brewed every morning for him, or her incomparable kindness, or her sweet welcoming smile she'd give him at dinner.

Whatever it was, she couldn't think of it at the moment. All she wanted was to stop time and live this moment forever. However, this moment was cut short when Levi pulled away. His eyes widened in shock, as he looked at Petra. "Why, Petra?" He asked.

He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Why did you fall for me?" Petra caressed his face, her usual kind smile on her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off when the bells rang.

"Time to head out, Heichou."

* * *

"Look at all these big-ass trees," Levi observed. His squad looked up, agreeing that the trees were huge indeed. Eren cleared his throat, "Heichou. I'm getting a bad feeling about this mission..."

"How so, Eren?"

"Well, shouldn't the supply squad be here by now? I thought you said there's no Titans around here."

Petra smiled. "Don't worry, Eren. They'll be here soon. The trees are probably slowing them down a bit. Titans aren't usually around the center of the forest, so just focus on going forward." She showed her bite mark to reassure him, to which the rest of her squad followed her lead.

Levi softened his scowl, to the point where he was almost smiling. His heart beat faster once he heard her voice. She really had a way to brighten anyone's mood, which is one reason why Levi chose her in the first place.

Their guard was let down for a brief second as the ground began to vibrate. The sound of footsteps approaching grew louder and louder. Petra froze, stealing a quick glance from behind her. She swallowed a shriek as a tall figure was sprinting through the trees.

"H-Heichou..." She stuttered quietly, but loud enough for Levi to hear her. He kept a straight face as he responded with,

"Close your ears."

The squad did as they were told, as Levi fired a black signal rocket. Some of the Scouts appeared, trying to fight off the strange Titan. Petra watched in horror as the soldiers fell one by one.

"HEICHOU! SHOULDN'T WE BE HELPING?!" Petra asked, her expression filled with pure terror. She thought Titans weren't intelligent, so why does this one know martial arts?!

Levi didn't answer, as his squad members shouted at him, demanding an answer or an order. Eren had no idea whether to go fight without orders, or to wait. He was so torn on what to do, that he subconsciously grappled his maneuver gear to a tree and bit his hand.

Lightning struck, and the Special Ops Squad was blinded for a moment. _Tch. What an idiot, _Levi thought.

Eren went into his Titan form with a mighty roar. His piercing teal eyes seemed to burn a hole into the tree trunk next to him, as he readied himself for battle against the new Titan. He didn't want his comrades to needlessly sacrifice their lives. This mission was mostly about him, so he didn't want to carry such a heavy burden on his shoulders.

"RAAAAAAAA!" The shriek ripped through the forest, which caused his squad to grip their heads tightly to avoid exploding their eardrums. Petra gritted her teeth, as she watched Eren throw himself at the other Titan. He threw an uppercut, then a barrel kick. The Titan dodged them with ease, as she threw some quick jabs. Eren didn't react quick enough and was soon thrown back, struggling to get up. The Titan then smashed Eren's wrists, causing his hands to fall off.

Eren was down.

The Titan didn't have time to celebrate her victory. Instead, she turned, her eyes set on the Special Ops. Levi readied himself, as did the rest of the squad.

"Gunther, Eld! Get on the tree on each side! Oluo, go from the top!" Levi barked, as the squad followed orders. Petra tilted her head to the side, "What do I do, heichou?" She didn't want to sit and do nothing, fearing her comrades' lives.

Levi glanced at her, "Just follow me. Understood?"

* * *

_Well, what else would I do? _Petra thought, as she exhaled sharply through her mouth. "Yes, sir." _Why wouldn't he give me a specific order? Is he not telling me something?_

Petra decided to leave that thought to the side as she focused on the task at hand. She followed Levi's orders and concentrated on his moves, ready to back him up when the time came.

Levi looked at her, giving a brief nod. Then, he stepped to her and embraced her. She stiffened at the sudden action, but then relaxed and hugged him back, for what seemed like forever. However, forever was cut short when Levi let go, but not without whispering in her ear,

"If I die, don't forget me."

She whispered back, "Who said you were gonna die?"

* * *

They readied themselves for battle, drawing their blades and waiting for the right moment to strike. The Titan stalked to the Special Ops, ready to complete her mission. But Levi and his squad weren't going to be taken down so easily. Eren propped himself against a tree as his hands started to regenerate.

"Forget it, Jaeger." Levi said with a straight face. "If you wanna be useful, then sit there and let your superiors, with experience might I add, handle this. Just regenerate and watch." Eren's teal eyes seemed to soften at Levi's statement, as if he was going to protest, but he just simply sat there and hoped that his squad would survive this fight.

Petra already knew that the chance of her surviving is 9% likely, maybe even 8.5%, but she had to fight to her best ability. She wasn't fighting just for herself, though-she was fighting for _him_, too. The one she loved, the one who reciprocated her feelings, the one soldier she trusted the most, the one she looked up to.

She wasn't going to give up, no matter what.

* * *

The squad fought for their lives, slicing at the Titan's arms and eyes. It took awhile until they've successfully blinded her and disarmed her.

Time to go in for the kill.

Levi positioned himself on a tree. He glanced at Petra, who was next to him gripping her blades tightly. She was ready to face the Titan, ready to survive this fight, ready to fight next to the love of her life. Was she nervous? Of course. Did she think that she'd survive?

With Levi, her motivation, by her side, she was sure of it.

Eld and Gunther jumped down from the tree tops, aiming for the nape, while shouting, "THIS ENDS NOW!" The Titan was vulnerable, with both arms down and being completely blinded.

Or so they thought.

She quickly whipped her head to the side, smashing Eld into the tree and biting off Gunther's lower half. Levi's eyes widened for a split second, then he continued furiously. He spun towards her nape, but she managed to harden the skin, protecting that area.

Petra was frozen. She was paralyzed with fear as she sailed through the air, not paying attention to Levi and Oluo's frantic shouting.

* * *

"PETRA! PETRA, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Oluo shouted. "PETRA, GET AWAY FROM HERE!" _Petra can't hear him... _Levi thought. _She's so afraid of dying that she's paralyzed with fear._

After the Titan became aware of the remaining soldiers, she made her way towards the vulnerable Petra. Levi started to panic.

* * *

_Eld...Gunther...Eren...I'm so sorry that I couldn't help you. Oluo, although you piss me off a lot, you are one of my closest friends and I'm sorry that we can't remain that way for the rest of our lives._

_Levi-heichou...I'm sorry that you're going to have to cope with my loss. Just remember: I have always loved you, and I will never stop. _

_Goodbye, friends..._

Petra stood there, her eyes closed, waiting for the end to come. She led a life of purpose. A life full of warmth. A life where she was surrounded by the people she loved. She led a good life.

The thundering steps of the female Titan grew closer, grew louder.

* * *

Levi wasn't going to let Petra die.

"Oluo," he said to his subordinate. "Take care of Petra for me. And when you return to the HQ, give her this letter and tell her that I will always love her." Oluo blinked in surprise. "Heichou? What are you planning to do?"

Levi didn't hear his question since he'd already started running. _This bitch thinks she can kill whoever she wants, whenever she wants?_

"She thinks that she can kill Petra? Over my dead body." He muttered, as he ran towards Petra.

"PETRA!" He grabbed her just in time. They both swung towards a nearby tree, as Petra's head hit the trunk. She grimaced for a moment, rubbing her head. "Ow..." Levi grabbed her shoulders. "Are you alright, Petra?"

She slowly opened her eyes. "Heichou? What are you doing here?"

"I came to save you, you idiot."

Levi tilted her chin up, "Don't ever put yourself in danger like that ever again." He planted a sweet kiss on her lips, but Petra quickly pulled away.

"Heichou? Is something wrong?" She asked, tilting her head in concern. Levi heaved a sigh, then pulled her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry."

Those were his last words before he fought to the death with the Female Titan.

* * *

**Now, now, I know what you're thinking: How can Humanity's Greatest Soldier die just like that?**

**He died to save his subordinates. Duh.**

**Anyway, I will start working on Levi's Letter right after I upload this, so don't you worry! I'm also debating on if I should upload the alternate ending I wrote. Should I? Let me know by PM or review!**

**See you guys in the next chapter! **

**-Summer :)**


	9. Author's Note

**LOOK. I'M ALIVE.**

**sorry i was gone for a long ass time. i honestly don't really have an excuse, other than i kind of discovered wattpad. (GO AHEAD. THROW ROCKS AT ME. I HAVE BETRAYED YOU.)**

**I've been more active on there because of how interactive the community is, so I'm going to be moving my works to that.**

**If you'd like to follow me on Wattpad, my username is lewritergurl12. **

**Hope to see you there! :)**

**~lewritergurl12**


End file.
